


Torn

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Appendicitis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Surgery, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is bedridden after a major surgery and Sam goes on a hunt while Dean stays behind to take care of the reader. Sam gets seriously injured on the hunt, leading Dean to make an important decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Appendicitis, as you had recently discovered, was a torture that you wouldn’t wish upon your worst enemy.

“You go in, they cut you open, they take the damn thing out, then you come home and pig out on ice cream while Sam and I wait on you hand and foot,” Dean promised before you went in for the surgery.

That earned him a punch and a bitchface from Sam, who gave you a warm smile and said “It’s a simple procedure, Y/N. People get it done all the time. The doctors are pros at appendectomies.”

If you weren’t in so much pain, you would laugh hysterically at how different the brothers’ words of encouragement had been. And at how wrong they had been. The surgery went smoothly and you were back home at the bunker within a day. Then the infection developed, igniting a raging fever along with the pain. As a hunter, you were pretty used to pain, and had quite a high tolerance for it; but the fever was almost unbearable. You had a violent cough, a stuffy nose, an ever present migraine, and you couldn’t keep any food down. The lack of nourishment weakened you, so that every movement you tried to make was a struggle.

Of course, as soon as you showed the first sign of being sick after the surgery, Dean rushed you back to the hospital. After looking you over, and being threatened multiple times by your worrisome boyfriend, the doctor prescribed a whole bunch of medications; as well as instructions for Dean to keep you bedridden and well rested. All of that happened only yesterday, but you felt like you’ve been sick for weeks. Obviously, you had to take a break from hunting for a while, and Dean insisted on doing the same in order to nurse you back to health.

Sam, on the other hand, had taken on a relatively close-by case that morning. He had told you what was happening in the small town a few hours away as well as what he assumed he was hunting, but you were too delirious to remember what he said. After he left, you spent the day in bed, sleeping and watching movies on your laptop. Dean had tried to coax you into eating, but the soup he fed you only made you queasy. That night, around 11pm, Dean got a call.

“Hello? Yes this is Clark Wayne.”

You chuckled to yourself at that fake name. No matter how much he denied it, your boyfriend was a total dork. Your smile faded instantly when you saw Dean’s expression; his face was stern but his eyes were wide.

“Yes, I am Bruce Kent’s emergency contact,” he confirmed to the person on the phone.

Clark Wayne and Bruce Kent? You knew what that meant. Something was wrong. With  _Sam_.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the one sided conversation was a blur as you were hit by another wave of nausea, though you weren’t sure if that was because of your fever or because of the anxiety you were feeling. When you were back to feeling a little normal, you noticed that the call had ended and Dean was standing in the middle of your room, staring intently at the phone in his hand

“Dean?” you croaked, your throat sore and voice hoarse.

Normally Dean could hear you sneeze from the other side of the bunker and would rush to your side with tissues in a matter of seconds. But this time, he didn’t respond to your voice; alerting you that something was seriously wrong, more wrong than you had originally thought.

“Baby, what is it?” you asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

“S-Sam’s hurt,” he stuttered after a few more seconds of silence. “That was the hospital. They said that he drove himself to the emergency room after being practically ripped to shreds by a wild animal.”

No not a wild animal. A  _wendigo_. You suddenly remembered what Sam had told you about the hunt earlier. Some hikers were being mauled by a wendigo in a wildlife park a few hours away and it seemed like an easy, one man job.

“They just took him in for emergency surgery. They said…they said it looks really bad, Y/N.” Dean finally looked at you, and you could see the tears in his green eyes.

“You need to go to him,” you said weakly. That seemed to bring some life back into his features.

“Y/N, I can’t. I can’t leave you here by yourself,” he replied.

“Yes, you can. And you will,” you asserted, sitting up a little straighter and closing your eyes to stop the room from spinning.

“Baby, no. You’re too sick to be alone. Hell, you can barely even sit up right now!” Dean pointed out.

“Dean! Its Sam. You need to be there with him.”

“Y/N, if I leave and something happens to you, I’ll never forgive myself and Sam sure as hell would never forgive me for leaving you for him.”

You let out a deep sigh. Arguing with Dean was futile, and the two of you were wasting time. You knew that Dean was torn between the two of you; his sick girlfriend and his hurt brother. You never wanted Dean to feel like he had to choose one of you over the other, and you knew that Sam felt the same way. So, you came up with a compromise.

“Fine. I’m going with you,” you said as you tried, and failed, to stand up. Dean caught you right before you crashed to the floor.

“Ain’t gonna happen, Y/N. The doctor told you not to leave the bed. You’re not even supposed to be walking around the bunker. How could I let you travel to a hospital three hours away?” Dean protested, setting you back down on the bed.

“I’ll be fine. I just have to sit there while you drive and then we’ll be in a hospital. A _hospital_ Dean. The people there sort of know how to handle sick people if they need to,” you said, staring straight into his eyes and silently daring him to deny your logic.

Dean clenched his jaw, the muscle there doing that little jump that you loved so much, and huffed loudly. “Alright. Fine.”

Dean got to work quickly. He gave you your required medicine dose and helped you get dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie. You still felt cold, but you refused to say anything about it. Then he packed a bag for you and him, and the two of you were speeding down the road in the Impala within 10 minutes. The drive was torturous. It was mostly silent, except for when Dean would ask you if you were okay, to which you would always say “Yes.” You did, however, have to make Dean pull over twice so you could empty the contents of your stomach onto the side of the dark road.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was brought out of surgery and put into the ICU exactly 17 minutes after you got to the hospital. Dean demanded to see his brother, despite the hospital policy that did not allow that for the Intensive Care Unit. After almost being kicked out due to disorderly conduct, Dean broke down in your weak arms. You held each other in the private waiting room as you received regular updates from the doctors.

“It was touch and go for a while, but he pulled through.”

“That was some animal attack. I’ve never seen anything like it…”

“We’ll re-check his vitals once he wakes up. If all seems well, he’ll be moved to another ward and you can stay with him as long as you want.”

Once he had calmed down, Dean focused all of his attention on you. He made you take more medicine, tried to give you food, and kept you thoroughly hydrated. He even had a doctor give you an impromptu check-up in order to confirm that all was well. Even though the doctor assured Dean that you were going to be fine, you still felt like utter crap. Your nose was still stuffy, you were feverish, and the incision where your appendix was pulled through hurt like a bitch. Thankfully, a kind doctor gave you some pills to dull the pain and you soon fell asleep on the lumpy hospital sofa with your head in Dean’s lap; surrounded by the scent of your sterile environment.

When you woke up, it was late the next day, and it took you a while to realize that you were warmly tucked into a cot. You heard voices murmuring close by, prompting you to shoot up from your pillow and sending a shot of pain through you as your surgery wound was jostled.

Dean was at your side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on your back. “You okay, baby? Maybe you should lie down for a bit longer.”

“No,” you insisted. “I’m okay. What about Sam? How’s Sam?”

“Hey Y/N,” said a weak voice from the other side of the room. There was Sam, propped up in a hospital bed, with tubes and needles sticking in and out of him everywhere. He was very pale and seemed impossibly small while he was surrounded by a bunch of beeping monitors. Even though he looked worse than you felt, he gave you a warm smile and a small wave. Dean helped you out of your cot, wrapped a blanket around you, and settled you down in the chair beside Sam. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb his injured brother, while keeping one hand intertwined with yours.

“How are you feeling, Sammy?” you asked.

“Probably as bad as you,” he grinned. “I’m glad to see you, but you didn’t have to come all the way here, Y/N. The doctor said that you need to rest.” Of course Sam was more worried about you than he was about himself. He was like Dean in that way.

“Of course I came, dummy. You’re my friend,” you insisted. “Plus, someone needed to keep an eye on Dean.”

Sam laughed at that. “Hmm, you’re right about that. He does need constant supervision.”

“Hey, I’m right here you know!” Dean scoffed playfully at the two of you.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun!” you exclaimed, your Y/E/C eyes lighting up with mischief.

“Yep,” Sam agreed. “The two of us are going to be bedridden for a while, so Dean, it’s up to you to nurse us back to health.”

Dean’s jaw dropped as he realized that you and Sam had teamed up against him. In that moment, he realized how fortunate he was that the two most important people in his life would never expect him to choose one person over the other. Instead of pulling you and Sam into a group hug right then and there, he decided to play it cool by feigning irritation at your teasing.

“I’m about to spend the next few days at the beck and call of my girlfriend and my little brother,” Dean sighed dramatically. “Awesome.”


End file.
